A Sick Joke
by Catkac
Summary: OT6 Ryoma was a bad boy and Fuji, Atobe and Yukimura will make sure he gets punished along with Tezuka and Sanada. - One Shot


Echizen Ryoma (Masochist), Fuji Syuusuke (Sadist), Sanada Genichiroh (Necrophiliac), Tezuka Kunimitsu (Murderer), Atobe Keigo (Pyromaniac) and Yukimura Seiichi (Zoophile) were all sitting on a bench together.

Seeing the world (the park around them) happy and in peace (if you call a hooker a few feet away with two guys peace) and no bad deeds happening, the Sadist was bored. And the Zoophile, trying to cheer him up, spoke:

''Let's have sex with a cat.''

Seeing the sadist perk up in interest, he smiled.

''Yes, let's have sex with a cat and then torture it.''

The others just looked away. To ignore them was the best option.

''Do you not know the script, _Kunimitsu_?'' Syuusuke beamed him a smile (read: Syuusuke beamed him a do-it-or-it'll-be-torture-for-you smile).

''I-Iie.'' He coughed before continuing. ''Let's have sex with a cat, torure it, and then … khmm … kill it.''

A quiet 'Traitor' was heard. Kunimitsu looked apologetically at Ryoma.

''Isn't it time for you to get excited, Gen-chan?'' Seiichi asked him, tilting his head to the side.

Intimidated by the silent threat, Genichiroh sighed.

''Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, kill it, then have sex with it again.''

The Zoophile, seemingly satisfied, now looked at Keigo.

The diva didn't waste any time. He removed (invisible) hair from his face and smiled (_charmingly_, if I may add – Keigo).

''Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, kill it, have sex with it again, and then burn it.''

Kunimitsu and Genichiroh, relieved that the joke Syuusuke wanted to play out after hearing it was over, sighed mentally.

All of them turned to the space where the youngest of them was supposed to be. Seeing the boy wonder (prey in this case) nowhere to be seen, Keigo, Seiichi and Syuusuke just smiled. The dark aura (killing some of the birds nearby) didn't look appealing to Kunimitsu and Genichiroh. Ushering them to go home, they both hoped the boy wouldn't get too badly punished – them along with him for not cooperating.

*** Two days later ***

Ryoma, as quietly as he could, opened the door to Atobe's mansion. Deeming it safe to continue inside, he quietly wanted to sneak into his room, not sensing the hand behind his back. Before his warning signals even ticked off, he was lying in someone's arms, unconscious, a cloth smelling of ether on the floor.

''Saa, our baby was naughty, wasn't he?''

*** ***

Ryoma woke up. His head was pounding but what surprised him was that he couldn't speak. A purple silk scarf (no doubt Keigo's) was folded around his mouth. He tried to remove it and only then noticed he was nude. Looking around himself, he noted he was in their bedroom (the bedroom of all six of them), each of his hands tied with a scarf which led to the upper bedposts. So he won't get the easy way out of this? He only sighed.

At that the door opened, revealing five figures. The first to step in were Seiichi and Syuusuke, the latter carrying something, obviously hiding it from the tied boy. The next one to walk (read:dance) in the room was Keigo, smiling happily and eyeing the boy wonder with lust. The last ones to come in the room, closing the door behind themselves, were Genichiroh and Kunimitsu, Ryoma sending accusing glances to both of them, clearly showing they should have prevented this.

''Did you wait long Ryo-chan?'' Seiichi said, leaning in to kiss the small prodigy on his forehead.

When Ryoma looked again, Keigo was tying Kunimitsu's left hand with a (again purple) scarf. Genichiroh's were both already tied to the ceiling with two scarfs (Do I have to inform you of the color?). Syuusuke seeing Ryoma's confused look smiled and explained:

''They didn't want to participate in our punishment game,'' Syuusuke glanced at them. ''So we're going to make sure to show them what they're missing.''

Seiichi now stood up next to Syuusuke, Keigo in tow. They all looked at Ryoma. 'Let the games begin,' and with that thought Syuusuke turned to Keigo.

''Ne, Kei-chan, when was the last time you had sex with our baby?'' Fuji said, smiling.

Keigo made a pose, tilting his head to the side, a finger on his chin, looking like he was thinking intently. ''Hmm … Must have been four days ago in the company elevator.''

Ryoma clearly blushed. It was an impulse – he was going home from practice when he passed Keigo's skyscraper. He thought he should pay him a quick visit and one thing led to another, both of them soon making out in Keigo's private elevator (which went up and down quite a few times even though the building had 68 floors).

''Why wasn't I informed of this?'' Seiichi asked, pouting – it was obviously fake. ''Your workplace is just across the street from mine!'' Seiichi whined.

''You shouldn't be the one to complain,'' Keigo said back. ''I caught you two having wild sex in one of the empty classrooms in Ryoma's school just a week ago.'' (A/n – let's say Ryoma's 16 in this fic, making the others two years older, all of them (except Ryoma) already working or in college).

''We let you join, didn't we, Ryoma?'' Seiichi simply turned to the smaller boy who was now beat-red in the face. Sparing a glance to the side he noticed their provocation already working – Kunimitsu's and Genichiroh's pants were getting tighter. The diva only 'hmph-ed'.

''Well it couldn't be helped. I had to enlighten you with my prowess and knowledge of how sex with a ruler should be done.''

Syuuske, being quiet until now, only listening to the other two, now sadistically smiled. ''Do you mean yourself or one of the school supplies?'' he inquired.

''Both.''

All eyes now turned to Ryoma – two pairs staring disbelievingly, the other three amused.

Kunimitsu groaned quietly, but not quietly enough for Syuusuke not to be able to hear him, as he immediately turned to him. ''Want to know more?'' The dare in the question was obvious.

''Yes,'' Kunimitsu snapped his head to his right, not believing what Genichiroh had just said.

Syuusuke chuckled. Their teasing obviously hit a soft spot – he had to remember that for future blackmail.

''Well, how about I enlighten you with _my_ prowess,'' the sadist said, smirking at Keigo, ''by telling you about my and Ryoma's 'experiment' at exhibitionism?''

Ryoma's eyes shot wide open and he made a protesting sound.

Seeing the youngest's reaction, both Seiichi and Keigo answered at the same time. ''Do tell.''

Syuusuke then smiled sweetly at Ryoma, sitting at his feet on the end of the bed. ''Though you all know how Ryoma can't stand my hobby of photographing – I honestly don't know why he's so against it,'' Syuusuke sighed while Genichiroh and Kunimitsu merely shared glances, ''I managed to drag … khm, take … him to one of my exhibitions. Apparently our little slut got excited by the photos I took of you all (A/n – in all of them they were partly naked and in very 'interesting' positions – the pictures were obviously taken with them not knowing) and I was being a good boyfriend, helping to relieve him of his stress.''

' 'Relieve' indeed, ' Ryoma thought at the memory of Syuusuke dragging him into a room. A room in the middle of the hall with a glass they could see through, but other people couldn't see them.

''What did you do?'' asked Seiichi, genuinely interested.

Syuusuke turned to Ryoma and smiled at him before his hand made its way to Ryoma's cock. The smaller moaned at the contact, his length soon becoming hard. Genichiroh and Tezuka could only watch, their erections painfully obvious. Syuusuke didn't stop at his ministrations when he turned to Keigo and Seiichi and proceeded with telling what happened.

''Let's just say the button of the see-through glass was _accidentally_ pushed and some of the people got a pretty good view of our baby's aroused form riding on top of me.''

Keigo whistled. 'You don't see the brat doing favours often,' he thought. 'I wonder what Syuusuke blackmailed him with for Ryoma to ride him.'

''Nothing really, Keigo,'' Syuusuke said as if he had read his mind. ''I only suggested showing his baby album to all of you,'' he added.

''Now that's what I want to see,'' Seiichi immediately beamed.

Ryoma, angered and humiliated once again (Syuusuke made sure the youngest got ebarrassed in front of everyone at least once a week), glared at the tensai, trying to kick him. Syuusuke turned as if he was expecting the action, letting go of Ryoma's cock and catching the smallest's ankle, taking a firm grip around it. Ryoma intended to kick him with his other foot but was stopped as Seiichi took the hold of his leg.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk …'' was all Ryoma heard coming from Syuusuke, before he was laughing and squirming under the feminime boys' touches, his erection standing firm. They occupied themselves with tickling him and driving him crazy. Distracted, Ryoma failed to notice Keigo settling himself between his open legs.

When a hot mouth enveloped his cock, he immediately tried to push himself into the hot cavern, Seiichi and Syuusuke quickly preventing him from doing so.

Keigo took his time with Ryoma's length, popping it out of his mouth and licking from the base up as if it was a candy. Ryoma was thrashing his head, moans getting louder with every lick from all thr ministrations of Keigo's skilled tongue. The strokes, though slow, were taking their toll and Ryoma's orgasm was approaching fast. Syuusuke, seeing this, took the item he was carrying previously from his pocket and before Ryoma could even notice what was happening Keigo's mouth retreated and Syuusuke put a cock ring on Ryoma's straining erection.

Ryoma protested (as much as he could with him being unable to speak) without success, his cock begging to be released.

Syuusuke made his way to Ryoma, taking the silk around his mouth off, only to replace it with his mouth, kissing Ryoma senseless. Ryoma didn't even try to resist as he felt his hands being released and wrapped them around Seiichi who occupied himself with Ryoma's nipples.

As he felt Keigo's lubed fingers probing at his entrance, he adjusted his form, lifting himself into a sitting position only to be pulled over Seiichi, locking his lips with the other's, their tongues roaming. He felt two fingers penetrate him and squirmed in discomfort – he hadn't had sex for four days, after all – before relaxing.

Keigo smirked before pulling his fingers out unexpectedly, Ryoma mewling at the loss of contact. What Ryoma wasn't expecting was Seiichi's cock, poking at his entrance. Ryoma knew instantly what the other wanted and pulling their lips apart, he crouched over Seiichi's waiting length.

The other five (A/n – Did you already forget about Kunimitsu and Genichiroh? Bad reader, bad! ;) ) only watched in awe as Ryoma curved his back, letting himself fall freely on Seiichi's cock. The latter gasped in surprise, pushing himself even deeper. Ryoma repeated his action a few times (that is pulling himself up until Seiichi's cock was almost out of him only to let the force of gravity pull him down again – with the help of Seiichi's hands on his waist) before he felt a pair of hands push him lightly to meet Seiichi's lips again.

He felt another cock poke at his entrance and he could only scream – in pleasure and pain – as Keigo's length settled in him. He soon braced his hands against the bed at either side of Seiichi's head to balance himself as both Keigo and Seiichi started pushing their cocks in Ryoma's hole that was seemingly swallowing them.

Syuusuke, satisfied with the outcome and the other two's suffering for not being able to participate in what was happening, made his way to Ryoma's and Seiichi's heads.

He lifted the boy wonder's head to look at him, as he was kneeling, and ushered the boy's mouth to his straining erection. Ryoma complied, taking the lenght into his mouth whole. Syuusuke gripped Ryoma's hair – trying to push himself deeper and restraining his movement to not gag the boy at the same time.

Seiichi noticed the (very appealing, may I add) view he had and one of his hands made its way to Syuusuke's balls, massaging them. The other squeezed the tensai's ass cheek and he proceeded with fingering the other's hole. Syuusuke moaned in response.

Keigo took the liberty of removing Ryoma's cock ring and quickened the rhythm making the boy come in waves, Keigo and Seiichi followed, filling Ryoma with their white mass. Syuusuke's load was shot into Ryoma's mouth, the smaller swallowing it. Ryoma dirtied his and Seiichi's stomach with the last his essence before collapsing on top of the blue-haired boy.

Their breathing was harsh and they bathed in the after-bliss of their orgasms. Seiichi noted the boy wonder lost consciousness and proceeded with pulling out of Ryoma slowly, Keigo doing the same.

''We should take a bath, ne?'' Syuusuke asked, turning to the other three, Ryoma in Keigo's hands.

Keigo and Seiichi nodded, proceeding to the bathroom.

Syuusuke spared a glance back, only smirking at the two stoics, rubbing their clothed erections against each other. He wasted no time in joining the other three, Seiichi and Keigo trying to wake Ryoma for round two.

~ END ~


End file.
